deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
General Grievous (Legends)/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Marcus Fenix (by Wassboss) General grevious is making his way through the ruin's of new york city. He and his droid army had invaded this planet named earth but had found that earth was already under siege from a group of creature's from the earth's core. After defeating them he and his droid's had moved onto the humans resistance and had managed to take out most of them but kept on getting pushed back. Yesterday he had recived a message telling him that one of the human warriors, named marcus fenix, has challenged grevoius to a battle in the ruins of new york, to decide the fate of the human race. Grevious has excepted the challange and is now looking for his opponent. Meanwhile marcus is crouched down behind a piece of rubble. He has been waiting for greivous for hours and is scanning the area for any sign of his opponent. "Must be too scared to fight me" marcus whispers to himself and chuckles. Just as he says that he something comes into his line of view. He squints trying to get a better view but he can't make out what the thing is. Whatever it is it's out of range so he gets onto his belly and crawls to a better positioin. He peers over his new cover and sees that it is one of the robot things that killed his teamates. Anger boils up inside him and with a yell he jumps up from behind his cover and open's fire on the unserspecting grievous. Grievous is caught off guard and tries to block the bullets with one of his lightsabers, but the bullets are coming to fast. Grievous is forced to leap behind cover and he checks himself for any damage. Fourtunatly he only has a few dents and scrapes. Taking out his E-5 blaster rifle he jumps out from behind his cover and fires his blaster, the lasers shooting out at an alarming speed. Marcus ducks down behind cover but the lasers go through the rubble and scarpes his hand. Marcus shakes his hand in pain and jumps up and runs away from grievous, firing his lancer as he does. Grievous gives chase but loses sight of marcus in an alley way. Grievous make his way catiously down the alleyway, hands on his lightsaber's ready to pull out at any moment. He hears a revving noise behind him and turns to see marcus charging at him, chainsaw revved up and ready to go. Grievous dodges the first charge and takes out his four lightsaber's, twirling them around effortlessly. "Sh*t" marcus says but soon shakes out of it and charges with a roar at grievous. Grievous swings his lightsabers but marcus ducks under them and hits home, driving his chainsaw into the droid's leg. Greivous ignore's the chainsaw and calmy slices the lancer in half, before booting marcus in the face sending him sprawling. He tries to stab his fallen opponent but marcus rolls out of the way. Taking out his sub pistol his fires at grievous but the rate of fire is not as fast as the lancer and grievous easily blocks them. He puts away his lightsabers and takes out his blaster rifle but marcus destroys it with a round from his pistol. Grievous growls in anger and takes out two blaster pistol's, rapidly firing at his opponent. Marcus hurls a greande at grievous jumps out of the blast radius, the explosion going off behind him. He throws his own grenade but marcus doesn't react fast enough and is thrown to the ground by the explosion. He is too weak to resist as grievous picks him up and slams him against the wall of the alley. He pins him too the wall by his shoulders with two of his lightsabers and his legs with the other two. He raies his pistol and levels it a marcu's head. With a single shot marcus slumps over and grievous pulls the lightsabers out of his dead body and sheathes them. Suddenly a droid appears and runs up to grievous. "What is it" grievous says almost snapping at the droid. "General a strange space ship has crashed on earth and we need your help. Another alien is on this planet". Grievous nods his head and the two of them make thier way to the spaceship. Winner General grievous. Expert's Opinion Grievous won because of his more modern weaponry. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Vilgax (by Wassboss) Grevious stands at the front of the massive ship that has crash landed a few miles away from his base. The ship was heading right for his base but thanks to a couple of missiles the ship has crashed safley away from his stronghold. Many droids have tried to investigate the ship but they have all dissapeared or been found by other search parties; Sliced cleanly in two. Now grievious has come here, alone, to find the creature that lives inside this ship and eradicate him. He takes out his E-5 blaster rifle and catiously puts his first leg into the ship. Nothing happens so he puts his second leg in and waits but again nothing happens. Grevivous fully enters the ship and suddenly he hears a bang coming from somewhere further in the ship and immideatly raises his rifle but nothing appears in the corridor in front of him. Grevious continues forward and finds himself in a large room, full of old control panals and half destroyed robots. Grevious survays the room but seeing nothing of great importance and turns to leave. However his ears pick up the sound of rustling and he turns his head slightly and spots and red ruby pointing right at him. He hits the ground just as red beam flies over his head, disintergrating the body of one of his dead droids. Scrambling to his feet grievous fires back but the heaps and piles of electrical eqiuptment means he can't see where his opponent is. Grevious turns on his heels and runs back out of the room, heading back to the entrance of the ship. He hears the smash of things being smashed out of the way and looks back to see a huge squid faced creature, running after him. Greivous fires more shots from his rifle but the huge being somehow manages to dodge the lasers and disintergrates his rifle with another red beam. Grievous dodges more red beams and slowly unholsters 4 blaster pistols. When he reaches the exit of the ship he turns around and fires at the huge being who is still following him, scoring many hits. However the giant is ignores them and slams into him, smashing the droid general out of the ship and into a sand dune. Grevious pulls him self out of the sand and holsters his pistols. Realising this is a close range game he takes out his lightsabers and twirls them around before charging at the giant squid who stands thier clamly, smiling evily. Just as he is about to reach his opponent his eyes light up a light shade of red and beams shoot out of his eyes which greivous barley manages to block with his lightsabers. Grievous slowly pushes forward with his lightsabers untill he is a few centimetres away from his huge opponent. Quick as a flash he pulls his lightsabers away and plunges one into the alien's leg. Vilgax roars in pain and smacks grievous away and takes out his Sword. "Prepare to be vanquished at the hands of vilgax" he shouts and, also igniting his shield he charges at the droid general, who stands his ground, lightsabers held confidently in front of him. Vilgax swings his sword at grievous, who despite his best efforts has a bit of his top left arm sliced off. The cyborg goes crazy with his lightsabers but most of his attacks are blocked by the yellow shield on vilgax's left hand and the few that do hit thier mark only do minimal damage. Vilgax pushes on his shield just as grievous hits it again, sending a shock wave and knocking him off his feet. Vilgax slices off one of his arms and almost stabs him through the chest, but grievous rolls out of the way and the sword leaves a clean cut in the sand below. He hurls a thermal detonator at vilgax who tries to block it with his shield but it sticks to it and explodes, sending vilgax flying backwards and smashing into the side of his ship. The huge alien pulls himself off the side of the ship and wobbles around a bit before regaining his balance and charging at grievous, dodging the two lightsabers and slamming grevious onto the floor, pinning him dwon under his huge mass. Grievous tries to squirm out of the hold but vilgax is too strong and he can't break free. Vilgax grabs his head and smiles evily. "I'm gonna crush you head in my hand" vilgax snarls "then i'm gonna smash you little body into a pulp". "In your dreams" grievous shouts and punches vilgax in the face, knocking him back. Vilgax is suprised at the strength of the small robot and this gives grievous all the time he needs. He leaps up into the air and thrusts his three remaining lightsabers into vilgax's stomach. Grievous then pulls out his lightsaber and slashes and stabs the squid warrior untill he falls to the ground, never to rise again. Grevious smiles and sheathes his lighsabers before making his way back to his base. Winner Grievous Expert's Opinion Even though vilgax was bigger and stronger it was the grievous's close range fighting skills and the power of the thermal detonator that won him the day. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Boba Fett (Legends) (by Wassboss) No battle written WINNER: TIE Expert's Opinion This was a very close battle. While General Grievous had four lightsabers and Boba had none, the former was almost completely machine, and as such possessed no force powers, allowing the latter to cancel this out with his vast array of equipment. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Voldemort (by The Deadliest Warrior) No battle will be written. Winner: General Grievous Expert's Opinion Grievous was able to overcome Lord Voldemort because he had superior weaponry with better ranges and it was agreed that Grievous would likely be able to deflect the spells with his lightsabers. Add in the factors that he was a better tactician and more skilled fighter, and Voldemort had very little breathing room. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage